fridaynightlightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Humble Pie
" " is the 13th episode of Season 2, and the 35th overall episode of Friday Night Lights. It aired on January 25, 2008. Synopsis Brian “Smash” Williams’ confrontation at the movie theater has turned from bad into worse as charges are being pressed against him. Smash must now decide whether he must swallow his pride and apologize or stand up for what he believes is right. Elsewhere, Jason Street finds a new career. Tami Taylor is hired by Coach Taylor as the girl’s volleyball coach and turns to Tyra for help. Meanwhile, Not only does Tim faces tough times as he tries to express what he is feeling to Lyla but he has to give the money back to his ex-roomate that he stole. Plot Jason takes his car to the auto shop and learns that he has to spend at least four or five grand on fixing it. He learns that Herc knew about this so they get into a fight. Buddy breaks it up and talks to Jason in his office. Jason is upset because he's gonna spend half of his savings on the car. Buddy offers him a job at the car dealership. Tim runs into Guy at the liquor store. Guy beats him up and demands that he give him his money back. The police show up at Smash's house. They take him into custody for assault. Eric asks Tami to be the coach for the girl's volleyball team. While trying to convince her, he gets a call telling him that Smash is down at the police station. Jason's first day at work isn't the best. Coach Taylor, Corrina, and Smash meet with a lawyer. The lawyer tells them that he might be able to get Smash a deal if he admits to what he's done. Smash makes a public statement on television apologizing to the boy he hit. Landry is sitting with Jean when Tyra shows up. Tyra makes fun of Landry for hitting on a freshman but Landry tells her it isn't like that. Tim shows up at Lyla's church. He tells Lyla that he needs to talk to her but she doesn't want to. He says it's important and she says yes so that he'll leave. Tami, with Tim's help, coaches a volleyball practice but the athletes are really bad which frustrates her. Jason manages to sell a car but it's taken away by another employee because of the hierarchy. Tyra asks Julie what she knows about Jean while at the Taylor house. Eric asks Tami how practice was and Tami says that some of the girls don't even know the rules of the game. Tami tries to convince Tyra to help her with volleyball. Chris asks Lyla to hang out but she lies and says she has to babysit. She goes to Tim's house where Tim tells her that he loves her. Lyla tells him that she doesn't feel the same way and to move on. Tyra goes to volleyball practice with Tami and does really well. Jason can't seem to sell a car and gets frustrated. Buddy tells him he just needs to refocus. Landry goes to eat with Jean but Tyra ends up being their waiter. Lyla and Chris go mini-golfing. She confesses to lying to him the other day and reveals that she and Tim have a history. Noelle shows up at Smash's house. Noannie gets a call from a guy who harasses her and Smash says that if they call again to give him the phone. After Lyla told Chris about Tim, Tim accepted it and they went to get ice cream. Jason finally gets Gerald, a guy who comes in twice a week, to buy a car. Jean shows up at Applebee's and gives Landry a CD with heavy metal songs on it. Smash is approached by a news reporter after the guy he attacked lies on tv. Smash loses his cool and takes back his apology. Jason gets home and Herc says that they need to celebrate his sale. Lyla arrives at Tim's house and gives him an envelope of money to give to Guy to replace the one he stole. Tami's first game as coach isn't going so well but then it turns around and they end up winning. Tim goes over to Guy's and gives him the money. Billy starts a fight with Guy and the two of them have to run to the car. Coach Taylor tells Smash that the board called and that they are going to suspend him from three games. Smash is upset because that's the rest of the regular season. He wonders how they'll make it to playoffs or state without him. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes